No flirting in the courtroom!
by Kusami32
Summary: Raven is being sued! And they have a really good lawer! But who is suing her? And why is she being sued? And why are u all glaring at me...
1. Chapter 1

**Pls dont kill me for this XD I started watching DDD and I got this idea last night. I'll have more in a day or two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or drop dead diva i only own this story.**

*News flash: A Titan being sued! Who is she being sued by? nobody knows...*

Raven sat in a courtroom with a lawer Waiting for the person to arrive. [Who the heck is suing me..]

The doors opened and she heard someone enter. Raven turned around and her eyes grew large. "BEASTBOY?! WHY ARE YOU SUING ME?"

Beastboy's lawer stepped in "I'll ask you to save your questions for later." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?" The woman smirked.

"The name is Jane bingum. And we're suing you for intentional emotion harm."

Raven facepalmed. "You have got to be kidding me.." The judge entered the room and everyone took their seats.

"Case Logan against Roth for Intentional emotional harm and both verbal and physical abuse."

"Are you freakin kidding me?!" Raven shouted. The judge banged her gavel.

"Order in the court! Mr. Jaler keep your client under control."

Raven sat down with a 'Hmph."

"The counsels may give opening statements at this time. Ms Bingum?"

Jane stood up. "Members of the jury, I intend to show you that my client has been wrongfully abused for a long time by Ms. Roth and I intend to put a stop to it."

Jane sat down again. The judge nodded and looked towards Raven's lawer. "Mr. Jaler?"

Mr. Jaler stood. "Members of the jury. My client simply was angry as most of us would be. Mr. Logan Teased her day in and day out. Wouldn't you get mad?"

He sat down again.

[First Witness. Dick Greyson. (Robin) Jane questions first.]

"Mr. Greyson, have you ever known Ms. Roth to be an angry type?"

"Well kind of yes. She gets mad at Beastboy mostly."

"Has she ever yelled at him or called him a rude name?"

"Oh yeah she does that all the time. She calls him all sorts of stuff."

"Describe what happens when she 'explodes from anger'"

"Well, sometimes she throws him out the window or pushes him off the roof. She throws stuff at him too; Cars when shes really mad."

"My goodness. So she's a violent type?"

Ravens lawer stood. "Objection!"

"Withdrawn. No further questions." Jane said.

"Mr. Jaler you may proceed."

Mr. Jaler walked up to Robin. Mr. Greyson isn't it true that Mr. Logan can fly or turn into any animal or insect?"

"Yeah thats true."

"So when he's thrown out the window my client would know that he wouldnt actually get hurt?"

"Yeah I dont think Raven would ever try to seriously hurt any of us."

"No further questions."

**Didja like it? huhuh? didja? lol For those who didnt catch it, Im using the Titans original names. Robin is Dick greyson, Raven is Raven Roth, And beastboy is Garfield Logan. Courtrooms are formal like that. Oh and ravens lawer's name is Mr. Jaler. In case you were confused.**

**Next witness is Cyborg! aka 'Victor Stone.'**


	2. Witness 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT or DDD.**

**Sorry if I'm bad at writing lawyer stuff lol.**

**[Second witness: Victor Stone(Cyborg) Mr. Jaler questions first]**

"Mr. Stone, Please describe your relationship to Mr. Logan"

"Who BB? He's my best bud! And he's my teammate too."

"So i take it you know him well?"

"Yeah! Of course"

"Have you ever seen him attempt to annoy Ms. Roth?"

"Oh heck yeah. He loves to bug her. He tells horrible joke, calls her Rae, and just downright teases her."

"So she just defends herself from going insane?"

Jane stood. "Objection! Mr. Jalers is not a Psychiatrist."

"Sustained. the judge said"

"No further questions."

The judge looked towards Jane. "Ms. Bingum?"

Jane walked over to Cyborg. "Mr. stone, do you know why Mr. Logan pesters Ms. Roth?"

"Well.."

Jane got a little closer. "Your under oath."

Cyborg nervously said "Well, we all know why.. he really just wants to make her laugh. He's obviously in love with the girl.."

Beastboy stood and shouted "Objection!" Before My. Jalers got the chance.

The judge glared at Beastboy. "Mr. Logan, Sit down."

Beastboy sat down glaring at Cyborg.

Jane continued. "So she's just taking his good intentions in a bad way?"

Cyborg was nervous to say anything against Raven. "Well, kinda yeah.. I mean he really just wants her to like him.."

Jane smiled. "No further questions."


	3. Witness 3

**Hey I hope you like this new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dis shtuff!**

** [Witness 3: Mr. Garfield Logan(BB!)Jane questions first.]**

"Mr. Logan, how does Ms. Roth usually treat you?"

"Well, she's kinda scary sometimes.. I went in her room once.. that was the scariest thing I'd ever experienced."

Raven coughed*You should see his room*

The judge looked over at Raven. "Ms. Roth hold your remarks for the stand." Raven rolled her eyes.

"So Mr. Logan, has Ms Roth ever said something mean to you?"

"Yeah all the time. She usually just calls me idiot or stuff like that but if I really get her mad she totally shows her creative side."

The jury chuckled at that. "So has she ever been violent to you?"

"Um does thrown out a window count? She does that all the time. And she throws cars and stuff at me too when she's really mad. Or she

superglued my mouth shut once at a karaoke night."

"No further questions."

Mr. Jaler walked up.

"Mr. Logan do you intentionally annoy Ms. Roth?"

"Dude! I would never do it on purpose! I'm just annoying naturally!"

"Do you continue to annoy her even when she tells you to go away?"

"Yeah. I know she'd be lonely if I just left her alone. I couldn't ever leave her by herself."

"I see. So you assume she actually enjoys your company? Even though she practically begs you to leave her alone? Isn't it true that

You know she hates your company?"

Jane went to say 'objection' but an exploding lamp took her attention away. Everyone stared at Raven. "I'm objecting this time. Don't assume

you know how I feel about his company Mr. Jaler." Raven said harshly. The judge smirked.

"Sustained. Mr. Jaler keep it civil."

**I know it was short. Please dont hit me :'( If u thought Raven was mad because she really does enjoy bb's company then u were...(Spoiler removed!) Mwehehehe u have to keep reading.**


End file.
